As a portable and foldable roaster oven has rarely seen, this invention has been devised, aiming to give it the following features.
1. Easy to spread out. All the components are positionally made different and movably combined together so that they are easy to be spread out to be assembled. PA1 2. Convenient to be folded down for carrying. To fold down this oven, at first fold down inward the front and the rear plates and then fold down inward both the side plates and lastly then push them ineard with the slide buttons sliding along the sliding slots. Then this oven becomes very thin, not spacious and convenient for carrying. PA1 3. Designed to keep roasted food warm. A food preserving net is provided at the upper section of the oven for keeping roasted food on before eaten.